My brother's girl
by Ceellia-19
Summary: Dante Vale and his girlfriend Scarlet are going to have dinner with Dante's brother Dave and his girlfriend Zhalia. A three- shot DxZ story about how one dinner can change your life. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Since I like experimenting with genres, I've decided to write my first DxZ full romance story! (I already had written a ZxS like that)**

**I hope you'll like it…  
**

* * *

~_I know that you are not alone  
But you steal my heart away  
Yeah you steal my heart away_~_  
_  
Dante

"I can barely believe it Dave. Yóu, in a committed relationship," I said through the phone to my brother Dave. For as long as I could remember he had been one of those guys that date a different girl every week. But apparently he had changed.  
At least, for now.

_"I know and guess what? Tomorrow is our two month anniversary!"_

"Really?" I snickered. That was a new record. "Are you sure you want to have dinner with me and Scarlet then? Don't you want to celebrate it with just the two of you?"

Dave laughed. _"Trust me, we will, after we've had dinner with you two."  
_  
"Great, I'll see you tomorrow night at seven."

_"See ya."_

I put my cellphone back in my pocket and walked downstairs. I was looking forward to see my brother again, and I was really curious about his mysterious girlfriend. He had told us they had met in some bar, but that was pretty much it.

"Hey sweety, who were you talking to?" Scarlet asked.

"Dave."  
Ever since she stayed at my place she had started to call me nicknames. And I really hated nicknames, but didn't tell her because she really seemed to enjoy using them.

I had met Scarlet on one of my missions to Ireland. She was nice, good- looking and a seeker just like me. That last thing was what had made me feel attracted to her the most. Almost all the seekers I knew were men, and all my relationships with 'normal' girls had failed because of my job.  
Scarlet and I had a few drinks together, a few drinks turned into dating, and dating turned into a relationship. We have been together for eight months now, though we didn't see each other very often. She lived in Ireland, I lived in Italy, and our busy jobs at the Foundation weren't making things easier. So Scarlet had suggested we should take a break, a few weeks of vacation to 'work on our relationship' or something like that. First I wasn't very keen about it, but she kept nagging, so I gave in, eventually. We had decided she would stay at my place for two weeks. No work, no stress, just us.

"Isn't this great? Your brother and his new girlfriend are going to have dinner with us, at our place. So homey isn't it?" she said happily.

I wanted to correct her, this was still mý place, but decided it was wise to keep my mouth shut, and just shrugged. A little voice in my head said that Scarlet maybe didn't want to leave after two weeks, and that thought made me a bit nervous. I wasn't ready to live together, and I prayed Scarlet felt the same way.

"I think I already know what I'm going to wear… that one green dress with blue flower print design and matching blue pumps, you remember?"

"I remember," I lied. I honestly had no idea which dress she meant. Scarlet had a butt load of dresses, and a lot of them were green, her favorite color.

"Oh no!" Scarlet yelled all of the sudden.

"What is it?"

"What am I going to cook for dinner?" She looked at me with an upset glance in her green eyes.

"Why don't we just order pizza or something like that? I know Dave loves pizza," I suggested.

Scarlet chuckled. "Pizza, what a silly idea… I'm going to search a recipe book…" she said, and walked away.

* * *

"Hey bro!"

Dave hugged me enthusiastically and kissed Scarlet's hand. "Nice to see you again Signorita."

Scarlet giggled. "Dave, you're such a charmer."

"Well he's a lot more than that," I said, and an unfamiliar voice laughed.

"Tell me about it."  
A woman stepped inside and shook my hand.  
"Hi, I'm Zhalia Moon."

My mouth fell almost open, she couldn't be more different than I had expected. I didn't exactly know what I had expected, but definitely not this, apart from the fact she was really beautiful. My brother always had a good taste in women, but most of his ex- girlfriends had been blonde and petite. This woman on the other hand, had long midnight blue hair, a slightly tanned skin color and a very well- shaped figure. But what really got me hypnotized were her eyes. They had a deep brown color that reminded me of extra dark chocolate; creamy and intense.  
It felt like the world stood still for a second, or maybe longer, as our gazes met. Dave brought me back to reality, by giving me a slap on the shoulder.  
"Shouldn't you introduce yourself and Scarlet?" he said.

"Oh... yeah…" I felt slightly disorientated, even a bit embarrassed for some reason.  
Zhalia looked at me with a frown. I had the weird feeling she could look right through me, and quickly started talking.  
"I'm Dante Vale, and this-" I gestured towards Scarlet "- is my girlfriend Scarlet Byrne. It's nice to finally meet you."

Zhalia smiled. "Thanks, I feel the same. Dave talks about you all the time."

"I do not," Dave protested. "Don't listen to her Dante, she's crazy."

"Oh, are you?" I asked to Zhalia with a smile.

"I am indeed," she said with a serious face. "But I'm no liar so when I say Dave really admires you that is a fact."

Dave moaned. "You need to know when to shut your mouth sugar," he said, and he took her coat. She was wearing a simple but elegant and even a bit endearing black lacy top, skinny jeans and black pumps.

"Dante!" I startled when Scarlet yelled my name. I turned around quickly.

"I really need your help in the kitchen," she said. She looked stressed. Scarlet and cooking was a good combination, but Scarlet, cooking and having guests wasn't. Then she always wanted things to be as perfect as possible. I had told her hundred times that all this effort wasn't necessary - after all it were just my brother and his girlfriend visiting - but she wouldn't listen.

"Don't worry, I'll help you," Zhalia said.

"You will?" Dave said. He looked stunned.

"Yes, then you two can catch up together," she said.

"Wonderful!" Scarlet smiled brightly, and she walked back to the kitchen.

"Zhaal, are you sure this is a good idea?" Dave asked.

Zhalia threw him an irritated glance. "Of course it is, all my ideas are good," she said, and she followed Scarlet to the kitchen.

"I hope that ends well…" Dave muttered.

"What was that all about?" I asked him.

Dave grinned. "Well, first of all: Zhalia is good at a lot of things, but not at cooking. She's a terrible cook. And second: I don't know whether she and Scarlet will… like each other."

I looked at him confusedly, and he smiled again. "Zhalia can be a bit direct sometimes and Scarlet can be a little... sensitive."

I pictured Zhalia and Scarlet having a catfight, and smiled. Just one look at my brothers face and I knew he was thinking exactly the same.

* * *

Dave's fear seemed to have been unfounded. We were sitting around the table, Scarlet in front of me and Dave next to me. The food was good and Scarlet and Zhalia seemed to get along well. At least, well enough. I noticed a bit of reserved coolness between them, but nothing more than that.

"… and then I said: are you out of your freaking mind, this a one way street!" Dave laughed. I hadn't really followed his story, but laughed anyway. I hated to admit it but it was Zhalia that distracted me from the conversation. She didn't say much, but when she spoke, it was something that actually mattered. Her way of speaking, her way of moving, that somehow icy aura… she fascinated me, for some reason.

Zhalia took a sip from her wine, and glanced towards me. I quickly looked at Scarlet. Her mouth was moving but the words didn't really got through to me. I felt Zhalia's glance burning in the side of my head. I felt hot, and prayed this dinner would be over soon.  
_  
_One and a half hour and three courses later we were finally finished. Not wanting to stay alone with Zhalia in one room, I helped Scarlet putting everything in the dishwasher.

When we returned to the living room Dave was sitting next to Zhalia on the couch, his hand on her tight and his lips on her neck. I felt a weird mixture of emotions inside of me, and couched.

"Oh, Dante there you are," Dave said, and he let go of Zhalia. "I want to tell about that mission I got last week..." His mobile rang, interrupting his sentence.  
"Sorry, gotta take this one…. Jeffrey, you got news?" He walked towards the alley.

"Do you want some coffee or tea Zhalia?" Scarlet asked.

"Tea please, and I assume Dave wants a cappuccino."

I smiled. Dave was indeed a real coffeeholic.

"And you sweety? Coffee too?" Scarlet turned herself towards me.

"Nah, I feel more like drinking tea tonight."

Scarlet nodded and returned to the kitchen. A deep silence fell and with a shock I realized I was alone with Zhalia. It felt like the temperature raised twenty degrees in less than a second.  
_Dante what is wrong with you? _a voice in my head said. _Are you really afraid of being alone in one room with your brother's girlfriend?  
_I realized my feelings were ridiculous, but nevertheless chose a chair far removed from her.

"So… " she said, as if she expected me to start a conversation. Again I got the unpleasant feeling she could see right through me.  
I suddenly realized I didn't know anything about her. Dave had told me she worked at the Foundation as well, but had never heard of her. I decided to take this opportunity and ask her.  
"So… Dave said you work at the Foundation as well, how come I've never heard of you?"

Her lips curdled in a mysterious smile. "Because my activities are quite secret."

Her answer made me curious. "What, are you a spy or something?"

"You're the Foundation's top agent, what do you think?"

I knew the Foundation had a spy- department, but everything around it was very secret. Metz, the head of the Foundation and a good friend of mine, was one of the few people who knew what it was all about. It was very possible that Zhalia indeed was a spy, it would explain why I'd never heard of her before. Of course she could also be playing me.  
_Dammit, why is this woman so vague? _I really couldn't make her out at all. _  
_  
"Great news Dante!" Dave entered the room again. "Jeffrey has found those artifacts I told you about, next week we'll go search for that titan."

Dave and Jeffrey were also top agents of the Foundation, and often worked together. I preferred to work solo, but I sometimes went with them. It was a welcome chance but still, after a few days with them I already longed for a solo- mission.  
I wondered whether Zhalia worked alone or with a team, but for some reason I didn't dare to ask. She would probably give me a vague, cryptic answer anyway.

Scarlet entered with the tea and coffee, and asked Dave and Zhalia where they would stay for the night.

Dave shrugged. "Dunno yet, I guess we'll go search for a hotel or something like that."

I saw the look on Scarlet's face and instantly knew what she was thinking. Scarlet hated hotels, and I realized she would invite Dave and Zhalia to stay here.  
_Oh shit…_  
My intuition screamed that something terrible would happen if they stayed her. I desperately tried to think of a way to warn Scarlet, but it was already too late.

"Nonsense," she said. "You can stay here for the night, the house is big enough."

_Argh, Scarlet! _  
She did things like this all the time, making decisions without asking me. I knew she meant well, but it frustrated me, and I sometimes even wondered what the hell I was doing with her.  
I sighted. Maybe I was overreacting, again.  
_Keep it cool Dante, it is just one night, tomorrow they'll be gone… shé will be gone…_

* * *

That night I couldn't sleep. With sheets it was too hot, without too cold, and annoying – but pleasant at the same time – thoughts were roaming around in my head, driving me crazy. To make it even worse Scarlet was snoring. She did that sometimes.  
I kept thinking about Zhalia. I wondered what she saw in Dave, because they didn't seem to have anything in comment. I also wondered what kind of work she did at the Foundation. The possibility she indeed was a spy seemed more likely every second, which made me wonder how high in rank she was. She seemed like a strong, powerful woman to me, so I guessed pretty high.

I couldn't take it anymore, and stood up. I figured some exercise would maybe make it easier to fall asleep, and left the room quietly. I walked through the dark hallway, and felt myself getting calmer with every step I took.

All of the sudden I heard a weird noise downstairs. Like somebody was walking.  
_Who could that be?_  
I descended the stairs, and carefully walked towards the living room, where the sound had come from. I looked around the corner, and saw a dark shadow standing in the middle of the room, barely three meters away from me. I immediately though of an intruder, and decided to confront him.  
I pounced on him, but the intruder reacted immediately, and used my attack against me. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach but managed to push him to the ground.

"Dante? What the hell are you doing here?" a female voice said. It sounded surprised and maybe slightly irritated, but not mad.  
It was then that I realized the intruder was Zhalia. The moonlight fell through the window, and enlightened the contours of her face. Her cat- like brown eyes were sparkling and her caramel skin seemed to glow in the soft light. Again her beauty struck me like lightning.  
When I realized I was lying on top of her, my legs between hers, the blood started to pound in my veins.  
I managed to get myself together.  
"What am I doing here?" I asked, trying hard to keep my slightly trembling voice under control. "This is my house! I'm the one who has to ask yóu what yóu are doing here in the middle of the night…" I started whispering, afraid that the sound of my voice would wake Scarlet or Dave.

Zhalia looked at with an expressionless face. "I couldn't sleep. I always start walking when I can't sleep."  
Her warm breath caressed my face, and shiver ran down my spine. It wasn't an unpleasant shiver.

"So… what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I had the same problem…" I was suddenly very aware of the disturbing fact that her - only by a thin tank top covered - breasts were pressed against my bare chest, and that our faces were only inches removed from each other.  
There was a weird, silent tension between us, and I didn't dare to speak or move.

It was Zhalia that broke the tension. "Dante… can you go off me?" She had said the words coolly, but I didn't fail to notice the blush on her cheeks. It was contagious, and I felt blood stream to my cheeks as well.

"Yeah… sure, I- I'm sorry," I said, and I got to my feed. I grabbed Zhalia's hand and helped her up.  
Without a word she walked pass me, back to her room, leaving me behind in the darkness of my livingroom. I felt more confused than ever.

~_Just like a star across my sky  
Just like an angel off the page  
You have appeared to my life  
Feel like I'll never be the same_~

* * *

**And that was chap number one! Another two to go! At least, if there are people who want me to continue ^^**

**So… if you liked it, please review and let me know! (A)**

**ps: The little piece of lyrics were **_**Heartbeat **_**from **_**Enrique Iglesias ft. Nicole Scherzinger**_** and **_**Like a star **_**from **_**Corinne Bailey Rae**_**.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here's chapter 2, the second last chapter already.  
Hope you like it!**

**ps: Though this chapter isn't exactly M yet I've already changed the rating, just to be quite on the safe side ;-)  
**

* * *

~ _I just can't get you out of my head  
Boy it's more than I dare to think about ~_

Zhalia

I looked in the bathroom mirror. It didn't surprise me I looked tired. Actually I looked even less exhausted then I'd expected, because I had barely slept last night. Usually a little midnight walk helps, but this time it had the opposite effect, though it probably wasn't to blame on the walk, rather the person I had ran into.  
Dante.  
Except for the first letter of their names Dave and Dante had very little in comment. I had expected to meet some kind of Dave number two but Dante was very different, though every bit as handsome as his brother.

Images of everything that had happened yesterday came up in my head. Dante's golden glance that kept catching my eye. His slightly rough voice talking to me. His muscular chest in the moonlight…  
_Stop this!  
_I shook my head. What was I thinking? For the first time in ages I had a real relationship again, and now I was thinking about another man?  
"No… Zhalia you're with Dave now, and Dante is with Scarlet," I softly said to myself.

I desperately needed a shower, so I took off my violet bath robe and let the hot water wash away all my thoughts.  
I saw a lot of tubes filled with shower gel. The golden honey color of one of them reminded me of Dante's eyes, and about how nervous and hot their glance made me feel. Again inappropriate thoughts appeared in my head.  
I switched the temperature of the water quickly. I gasped for breath as ice cold water streamed over my feverishly feeling skin. It felt pleasant and unpleasant at the same time.

I turned off the shower. After I had dried my body with a towel I put on my robe again. I stared in the mirror as I combed my hair. Suddenly my eye fell on the door, I saw that I had forgotten to lock it.  
_My god where am I with my thoughts?  
_Anyone could have just walked in. Dave wouldn't have been so bad, but Scarlet or Dante… On second thoughts that last thing didn't seem that bad at all…  
_No it is bad! Really really bad! Jeez what the hell is wrong with me?_

I walked towards the door to lock it. At the moment I stretched out my hand the door opened. Of course it was Dante.  
His mouth fell open when he saw me. A shocked and slightly embarrassed expression appeared on his face.  
I felt exactly the same.

"Zhalia… I- I'm sorry," he said. He was obviously trying not to look at me but failed.

I realized my robe was almost half- opened and quickly wrapped it tighter around my body.  
_Just great...  
_"It's my fault… I forgot to close the door," I said. I felt my cheeks burn and cursed myself for that. I had the reputation of being cool, fearless and composed, but ever since I had set foot in Dante's house all of that had faded. I felt like an insecure schoolgirl again. And that I hated, but loved – for some sick reason I didn't want to understand – at the same time.

Dante closed the door behind him, his eyes still set on me.  
"Well now I've encountered you anyway, I want to apologize for last night." His voice had regained its usual rough coolness.

"For which aspect of last night in particular?" I asked. A little voice in my head said that I should step back a few inches, but I ignored it.

"Well jumping upon you I guess," he said with a smile.

Damn he was so close. Too close. Our nose tips almost touched and I could feel the warmth of his skin. I wanted to say something but couldn't get the words out, the sight of his strong chest through his black shirt and his soft looking lips was very distracting.

Dante cleared his throat. "Umm breakfast is in half an hour…"

I nodded. "That's okay, I'm almost finished here…"  
The words had barely left my mouth when I felt his hungry lips against mine. I didn't know who started the kiss but didn't care either because it felt so _so _right.  
I tangled my hands in his reddish brown as his tongue slid into my mouth. He grabbed my waist and pulled me even closer against him. It was a good thing because my knees felt so weak I was convinced I would fall down instantly if he'd let go of me.

"Zhalia…" He moaned my name as he brushed his lips against my neck and started kissing and sucking the skin there.  
I moaned and licked his earlobe while I allowed my hands to run over the naked back under his shirt. I could feel his body shiver of pleasure, which reinforced the waves of pleasure that were running through mine.  
Dante rubbed my ass through the thick fabric of my robe and I wished I wasn't wearing one. His lips had found mine again in a deep kiss.

Suddenly somebody knocked on the door, making my heart jump.  
"Zhalia?" I recognized Dave's voice. "Zhalia are you done already?"

Dante and I quickly let go of each other. Confused to the bone I walked backwards, sweating and heavily panting.

"Zhalia? Are you there?"

I managed to get myself together. "Yes, yes I'll be there in a sec," I said, trying hard to speak normally.

I looked at Dante. He was still standing with his back against the door, looking too shocked to say or do anything.

_Focus Zhalia!_  
I exhaled deeply. I forced myself to look him in the eye and nodded my head.

He understood what I meant and walked to the corner of the bathroom, so that Dave wouldn't see him.  
I opened the door and smiled at Dave – or at least I tried to.  
It probably worked because he smiled back, with a slightly teasing glance in his grey eyes.  
"You've been in there for ages, what were you doing?"

I forced a new smile. "Just girl stuff."

* * *

Dante

I was still in the bathroom, with my back against the cool white tiles. I couldn't believe this had happened. Though I had feared it would, I had never actually thought I would kiss my brother's girl. It was wrong in so many ways, but damn it felt so good.

After god knows how long I could finally bring myself to leave the safe loneliness of the bathroom.

When I entered the dining room I saw breakfast was already served. Scarlet handed me a glass of orange juice.  
"There you go, your daily vitamins," she said.

I sat down, without looking at the blue- haired woman at the end of the table. I was afraid that if I would, something terrible would happen. That Dave and Scarlet would know what had happened, even though that was close to impossible.

While Scarlet chatted about all sorts of things, I stared at my plate. I couldn't eat.

Breakfast seemed to last an eternity.

"Dave, I think we should go," Zhalia said. The velvet sound of her voice felt like an electric shock. Just like me she hadn't said a word during breakfast.

"What? Already?" Scarlet asked surprised.

I couldn't control myself anymore and glanced towards Zhalia. Her face was completely expressionless.

"Yes," she said. "Dave has a mission in America with Jeffrey, he has to leave as soon as possible, and I as well, they'll need my help." For a brief moment she looked at me, with an incomprehensible look in her eyes.

"But that's next week," Dave said.

"Jeffrey called last night, remember?" Zhalia said icy. "He said we have to leave as soon as possible."  
She threw Dave an inflexible glance.

"Oh yeah… I remember," he said, visibly confused. "I guess that means we'll take the next flight to New York."

"Oh okay, too bad," Scarlet said.

I just knew Zhalia was lying but Scarlet didn't, of course.

"Yes, it's a big mission and we'll be gone for a long time…" Zhalia said.

_She is leaving. For a long time. Does she want to leave? Does she want to get away from me?_  
My own thoughts were giving me a bad headache. A part of me knew it was probably for the best if she left, but another part of me desperately wanted her stay here, with me.

_God, what should I do? What can I do?  
_I could tell her how I felt about her, how her presence made me feel more alive than ever, how her touch made my body and mind go crazy… But what if she didn't feel the same about me? What if this morning was just mistake or some sick, twisted game?  
And what about Scarlet and Dave? It wasn't like Dave had never stolen a girlfriend from me. Actually he had done that three or four times. Win Tang, Jessy, Rachel, Alida…  
Yeah Dave probably wouldn't kill me, but Scarlet would. No doubt she would be furious. Hurt. I didn't want to put her through all that pain, but on the other hand I also didn't want to lose Zhalia either.

"Dante? Dante?"

Scarlet's voice brought me back to reality. I saw Zhalia and Dave had already gone upstairs to pack.

Scarlet frowned. "What is wrong with you lately?" she said, a bit irritated. "You're so absent! And you look horrible!"

"It's nothing!" I said snappy. It was then I realized she really would never understand, and I started to doubt she ever had understood me. _  
_  
Scarlet sighted and walked away, mumbling about the importance of communication in a relationship.

I stayed in the dining room, not knowing what to do with myself.  
Eventually I decided to watch some TV. It wasn't something I did very often, but I hoped some idle entertainment would distract my thoughts.  
Time passed by surprisingly quickly. Before I knew it Dave walked in to say goodbye.

"See ya bro," he said, and he gave me a brotherly hug. "Too bad we couldn't stay longer. I'll call you as soon as I've got something interesting to say, so that will be pretty soon!" He laughed.

I forced a smile. I was going to miss Dave.

"Come on Dave, we have to leave," Zhalia said.

I followed Dave to the hallway, where Zhalia was waiting for him. She was wearing jeans, dark blue boots and a leather jacket. She was holding a grey bag. I Felt a twinge of pain in my heart.

"Bye," Scarlet said, and she hugged first Dave, then Zhalia.

Dave opened the door and walked outside. Zhalia looked at me one last time. As usual her face was expressionless but her eyes weren't. They were filled with sadness and regret, or maybe I just wanted them to be.

"Bye…" she said softly, more to me than to Scarlet.

I wanted to say something but the words got stuck in my throat. I knew that if I let her walk away now, she would never return again.

My mind and body were too late, before I could decide what to do Zhalia had closed the door behind her. She was gone.

"Dante, stop staring at the door and help me clean out the house," Scarlet said. "It's a mess here, this house clearly needs a woman."

* * *

Zhalia

"Dammit, our flight is delayed," Dave said, and he sat down next to me on a bench at the airport. "Baby why did you lie about the mission? Jeffrey hasn't called."

I had expected that question. "I just hate Scarlet, I didn't want to spend more time with her," I lied.

"Ah I understand... I had already expected you wouldn't like her," Dave said, and he took a sip from his coffee. It was already his second cup since we arrived.  
Seriously, I wouldn't be surprised if there was coffee flowing through his veins instead of blood. .

I sighted deeply, and stared at the greyish tiles on the floor. I felt nauseous, dizzy, irritated and sad. In brief; I was missing Dante.

I looked at Dave, who was checking out a good- looking girl that was struggling with her bags. I knew that if I hadn't been here, he would have helped her. And afterwards he'd ask her phone number of course.  
_  
__Zhalia, do you really want to spend the rest of your life with hím?  
_The answer was simple: no. When I first met him I had known he wasn't 'the one', if someone like that existed at all. I didn't believe in things like destiny, true love and love at first sight. I had never even been truly in love. Of course I've had a few boyfriends, but after a few weeks or months I got either bored, or they cheated on me.  
_Bastards…_  
No one had ever made me feel that warm, exited, tingling sensation in my belly you always read about in books.  
Until I met Dante.  
The first moment I saw him the warmth had appeared.  
During dinner the tingling had started.  
That night in the living room the tingling had grown to disturbingly high levels.  
In the bathroom - just hours ago though it felt like years – an intense, bubbling feeling of excitement had also joined the party in my belly.

_Get over it Zhalia! If he felt the same about you he would have said something! He's with Scarlet, how annoying she may be.  
_Stupid Scarlet.  
Stupid belly- feeling.  
Stupid me for ignoring that feeling.

~ _You could be my unintended  
Choice to live my life extended  
You could be the one I'll always love_ ~  
_  
_

* * *

**Oh drama.**

**Next chapter will be the last chapter, and I'm guessing it'll be pretty long.**

**So stay tuned sweet readers! O yeah, and leaving a review would be nice too… ;-)**

**ps: Lyrics were**_** Can't get you out of my head **_**from **_**Kylie Minogue **_**and **_**Unintended **_**from **_**Muse. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Late update, but I hope it's worth the wait! ^^  
It's a long and intense chapter, so grab a cookie and enjoy!**

* * *

_~ Take these lips that were made for kissing  
And this heart that will see you through  
Take these hands that were made to touch and  
feel you ~  
_**  
**Dante

The sky outside was bright and blue. It couldn't possibly be more incompatible with my state of mind. My thoughts were shrouded in a dark grey depression. I couldn't shake off the feeling I had lost the best thing that ever happened to me. It had slipped through my fingers, before I even had the chance to find out what it exactly was. It was gone. _She_ was gone.  
_Zhalia… _

"Dante! Dante where are you?"

I heard Scarlet's voice, followed by the sound of angry footsteps.

"There you are, what are you doing here?" She entered the balcony.

"I needed some fresh air," I answered her.

"Darling what's wrong with you lately?" She asked softly, and she wrapped her arms around me.

I turned around and looked her in the eye. Beautiful green eyes, but they had somehow lost all meaning to me.

"I know what it is," Scarlet said. "You miss your brother."

"Well a bit I guess…"

"Oh sweety." She caressed my cheek. "He'll come back. And you still got me! We're going to make something great of the last days of our two week vacation, and who knows… maybe we can turn this two week vacation into a lifetime vacation."

This conversation was going the wrong way. "What do you mean?"

"Well I mean, we're both twenty five, maybe it's time we take our relationship to the next level. Move to the countryside, marry, have kids…"

"What?"

She let go off me. I saw a slightly hurt look on her face. "It's kind of getting time, don't you think?"

"No! I'm not ready for… those things." I just really couldn't see myself married with Scarlet, and I didn't want to live in the countryside either. I loved my job and Venice too much.

"Why not?" Scarlet was getting angry. "I love you Dante!"

"I…"

Scarlet noticed my hesitation. Her eyes widened. "Don't you love me back Dante?"

_This is not going to be fun..._  
Her green eyes were filled with hurt and disappointment. I couldn't bear seeing her like this, but couldn't lie to her either.  
"I do care about you Scarlet, but…"

"Say it Dante! Do you love me or not?"

"No, I don't think so." I looked at her, expecting an outburst of tears. But instead of that she got mad, really mad.

"You tell me this now? After all these months, after all the effort I've put into our relationship, you just dump me?"

"I didn't exactly dump you, I-"

"No, never mind Dante! You're an asshole!" Scarlet hardly ever swore so this was serious.

She walked away from me.

"Scarlet wait," I said, but furthermore I didn't do anything to stop her.

"I'm leaving!" She yelled, and she disappeared into the hallway. She was probably going to pack her bags.

I stayed at the balcony, uncertain what to do and feel. A part of me was sad our relationship ended like this, but another part of me – a way bigger part – was relieved. It felt like a heavy burden had been lifted off my shoulders. I was free.

Zhalia

"Our plane is almost leaving, we've got to go," Dave said, and he stood up.

"Are you coming?" He threw me a questioning glance.

I had to make a choice. Follow my heart or head, stay or go.  
"I- I'm sorry Dave, I can't come with you."

"What do mean? Wait… are you breaking up with me?"

I had never seen anyone look as shocked as he looked at that moment. I decided not to mince matters.  
"Yes."

His mouth literally fell open. "W- what but… nobody has ever broken up with me!"

I realized his ego was seriously hurt now. I tried to ease the pain with the most cliché words ever. I hated myself for using them but I didn't know what else to say.  
"It's not you, it's me. I need time for myself to… sort things out."  
_Seriously who ever came up with these words?_

"Well, alright then." Dave straightened his back. "It doesn't matter. I understand. Well… actually I don't but let's pretend I do."

"Ummm the plane is almost leaving…" I said.

"Oh, yes. I've got to go, bye and good luck with… whatever is bothering you."

"Thanks, but I don't think luck is going to help me." I gave him a sad smile.

"Yeah whatever, see ya." He was back into his usual way of doing, and smiled charmingly before turning around and walking towards the gate.  
He would get over it.

I sat down and sighted. I was relieved it was all over, but what was I supposed to do now?  
_Should I go back home or go back to Dante?_  
That last thought spread an intense feeling of desire through my body. I wanted to see him, be with him, tell him how ridiculously much I cared for him, even though I barely knew him. But I couldn't possibly do that, could I? He had a girlfriend and he didn't stop me when I felt this morning. It was impossible he felt the same about me.  
_But still…_ There had been that moment in the bathroom. The passion I had felt then had been mutual, I was sure of that.

I made up my mind and stood up. I needed to find how he felt about me, but how?

Dante

I heard how Scarlet pulled the front door shut behind her. She had taken all her belongings out of the house. She wasn't going to come back, and I didn't mind that at all. The Scarlet- chapter was closed.

I had made up my mind. I was going to call Zhalia. I needed to hear her voice. The only problem was that I didn't have her number. The only thing I could do was to call Dave and ask him to pass the phone to Zhalia. No doubt he would find that a weird request but that was of no importance now.

I dialed the number. After a few seconds I heard Dave's voice.  
_"Yo bro."_

"Dave, I need to talk to Zhalia, is she there?"

_"No she, ummm… she kind of left me."_

"What do you mean?"

Dave sighted. _"Dammit Dante, do I need to spell it out for you? She dumped me."_

I definitely hadn't seen that one coming. "You're kidding me. Where is she now?"

_"I dunno. At the airport, waiting for the next flight home I guess."_

She left Dave. She left him… for me? I suddenly felt a thousandth times better. I had to find her.  
I grabbed my coat and almost ran outside. I hailed a taxi and prayed she was still at the airport.

Zhalia

I was walking through the streets of Venice. I cursed, this city really was a labyrinth. All the streets looked alike and I was pretty sure that with every step I took, I was getting even further away from Dante's house.  
_This isn't working…  
_I decided to hail a cab. Luckily I knew Dante's address.

After a fifteen minute drive I arrived at Dante's house.  
I paid the taxi driver and stared at the house. What to do now? I didn't have Dante's phone number and I couldn't just ring the doorbell, with the risk of Scarlet opening the door and not Dante.  
No, I had to do this in a more discrete way.

_Come on Zhalia, you're a highly trained Foundation spy, this is a piece of cake. _  
I smiled. I was a spy indeed, and what do spies do? Observe, follow and sneak into places they shouldn't be sneaking into.  
"Thoughtspecter…" I whispered, and I felt the power surrounding me. This spell enabled me to look like someone else or even disappear. For the occasion I had chosen the second option.

Now I was invisible, I approached the house. All the windows and doors were closed, except one of the roof windows. A normal intruder wouldn't be able to get there, but I was not a normal intruder.  
"Hyperstride!" I jumped and landed on the balcony. I used the spell a second time and landed on the roof.  
The window was already half opened. I pushed against the glass and moved myself inside.  
_Oh this is pretty wrong, _I thought,_ but pretty fun too._  
I found myself standing in the attic. It was filled with nothing more than a few dusty boxes and old furniture.

Carefully I descended the stairway. I sneaked through the hallways, checking every room in the big house. Eventually I ended up in the living room. The house seemed to be deserted.  
_Just great, after all this effort he isn't even at home!_

I sighted deeply and dissolved my spell. It was just a waste of energy now.  
I sat down and the couch and bit on my lip. I could wait here until he returned, but maybe he would be gone for hours or even days.  
_Well done Zhalia, _I thought sarcastically. Why is it I always manage to fall into hopeless situations like this?

Dante

I searched the whole airport but couldn't find her.  
_She has probably gone home… _Since I didn't know where she lived I couldn't check whether her plane had already left or not. It was hopeless, I would never find her.

There was nothing left to do but go home, alone. It frustrated me unbelievably. She was somewhere out here, but I couldn't reach her.

As sat in a taxi cab again I started to feel the strong urge to get drunk. Forget about Zhalia, forget about everything.  
But I knew that would be just a temporary solution, one that would give me even more problems next morning, because then I would not only be missing Zhalia, I would also be having a terrible hangover.

After a short ride I arrived at my house again. I opened the door and entered the living room, to find Zhalia sitting on my couch.

"Dante!" She stood up, looking caught.  
"I hadn't expected you'd be back this soon…" She blushed and smiled insecurely.

This just had to be a dream. "Zhalia, w- what are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"Oh I have my ways," she said, and she smiled mysteriously.

I really didn't know what to say. I still couldn't believe this was real. Was I drunk without knowing it?

"I need to talk to you," Zhalia said. "Where's Scarlet?"

"Gone, forever. We broke up."

"Really? That's… sad," she said.

"Yeah sad…" I said, and I walked towards her. I just needed to make sure she was real, and softly caressed her cheek. It felt soft and smooth, and very real.  
She was here, she really cared about me.

"I ummm, I want to talk to you about what happened…" she said.

"I think I love you." The words had escaped from my mouth before I knew it, but I didn't regret it.

Zhalia's mouth fell open. "W- what a surprise…" she said, visibly stunned.

"Really?" I asked.

"No not really," she said breathless. She was so close I feel her warm breath on my skin, discern every shade of brown in her beautiful chocolate eyes. Her moist lips were almost begging me to kiss them.

I put my arms around her, pressed my lips against hers and nipped her lower lip. She gasped in pleasure and surprise when I slid my tongue inside her mouth. Her hands started roaming over my back. She smelled and tasted so good, like warm summer night, full of vanilla, fresh roses and temptation.

She gasped again when I pushed her down on the couch. I moved my hand under her shirt and started to stroke her skin, teasing her and moving higher and higher up her chest, until I had reached her breast. They were soft yet stout. Just perfect.  
My pants suddenly felt a few sizes too small.

Zhalia

I couldn't believe how good it felt to kiss him. It was an exciting fight between our mouths, pushing and pulling, a struggle for power. It was a battle that I – for the first time in my life – was losing, but I didn't mind. I wanted him to take control, I wanted more and more, and I didn't care what he thought about it.

As he started stroking and kneading my breaths I couldn't take it anymore.  
"Bed, now."

He looked at me and grinned. "What's wrong the couch?"

I understood what he meant and smiled. "So couchy. I want something more luxurious." I kissed him again.

"Whatever you want…" he growled in my ear. He lifted me up and walked to the stairway.

I couldn't suppress a giggle – much to my embarrassment. No man had ever brought me to his in room bridal style.

He laid me down on his bed and took off his shirt and pants. He really had the most amazing body, pure muscle.  
I took off my pant before I sat on my knees and took my shirt off as well.  
His eyes widened and I smiled.  
"Are you coming?" I asked teasingly. "Or are you afraid you can't handle it?"

Dante

Her smile was sexy and tauntingly, and her body… _damn that body!_ I had the strong presumption I was grinning like an idiot, but I couldn't help myself. She had enchanted me.

I pushed her down and moved myself on top her. I kissed her passionately, and slowly moved my mouth to her neck, while my hand reached for the clasp of her bra. I undid the black lacy piece of lingerie, and glanced at her perfect round breasts. I started stroking one as my mouth explored the other. I kissed, licked, nipped, and teased with my fingers.  
She was moaning softly and she threated her fingers with my hair.

I kissed her deeply again as I let my hand wander down her belly. I traced the line of her hip and tight, before I stroked her panties, feeling the moistness through the fabric. I couldn't hold a moan. Just two thin pieces of fabric were separating us from each other.

I looked to her face, to check if it was okay. She smiled and bit on her lip. That was enough for me. I pulled her panties aside and outlined her soft lips with the tip of my forefinger.  
She moaned in my neck and gasped for breath as I pushed my finger inside her.

"Oh god I love you Dante," she muttered against the skin of my neck. I kissed her again before I moved my mouth downwards. As I teased her clit with my tongue, I could feel her shiver of pleasure. Encouraged by her reaction I pushed more fingers inside, and sucked on her spot. She almost cried in pleasure.

Zhalia

He was too good, just too good. The feeling in my belly was so intense and overwhelming; I didn't know what to do with myself any more. He was pushing me towards the edge, making exploding balls of light dance in my vision. I gripped the sheets, the only hold I had left.  
"Dante!" I shouted his name as I found my release. I swore I blacked out for a second.

I relaxed and exhaled deeply. Soon his mouth found mine in a kiss again. He was still full off energy and I felt mine return slowly. This wasn't over yet, and I didn't mind that at all.

I pulled his boxers down and took him my hand. I sucked in a breath; he was big, just perfect. He moaned my name and I smiled, stroking him harder en faster.

Dante

Her hands were magical. I realized I wouldn't be able to hold myself much longer. I needed to be inside her, now.

I grabbed a condom from my night stand. I entered her in one thrust. She was hot and tight around me, even better than I'd imagined.  
"Oh Dante," he said with a strangled voice, and she gripped my shoulders tightly.  
I started to move insider her, and strengthened my grip on her hips. I looked down to my angel. Her hot caramel skin almost seemed to be glowing, her eyes were wide and her breasts were moving in the rhythm of our thrusts. I couldn't recall ever having seen anything more sexy.

My strokes became harder, faster and deeper, while moaning her name like a mantra. Zhalia arched her back, relishing every one of my movements.  
Fire spread through my veins. I felt like I was going to explode with an overdose of pleasure.

My hands gripped her hips so tightly I knew it was going to leave marks. Her body started to tremble and I saw her eyes become unseeing. Her walls gripped me harder than ever before and a short high cry escaped her throat.  
The mindblowing pressure was so strong I couldn't take it anymore, I had to fall apart.  
I let go right after she did. The release was so intense I fell down upon her. I laid my head down on her chest, sweating and panting. Slowly I relaxed.

"Unbelievable…" she muttered.

I pressed tiny kissed all over her chest and collar bone, before I kissed her gently on her lips.  
"You're an angel," I whispered.  
Finally I pulled out, and lay down next to her. I put my arm around her and pulled her against me. She let her head rest on my chest while I caressed her silky hair.

"You know Dante, I believe I met you for the first time exactly twenty- four hours ago."

That couldn't be true. I glanced at the clock on my night stand. It said seven o' clock.  
_It indeed is just twenty four hours ago… _  
Time is a weird thing. It felt like I have known her all of my life, but in reality it was just one day. With a shock I realized there was still so much I didn't know about her. I was eager to hear it all, every detail of her life.

"What's your favorite dessert?" I asked.

"What? What kind of question is that?" She laughed. I loved the sound of her laughter.

"I want to know everything about you, and I have to start somewhere."

"Well, my favorite desert is chocolate mousse. Now it's my turn. What's your favorite color?"

"The color of your eyes babe," I said with a smirk.

Zhalia laughed. "Oh that's so cheesy. If you're going to act like that this conversation is over."

"Okay sorry," I said. "One last question: how díd you get in?"

Zhalia smiled. "That, my dear Dante, is a secret. Every girl has her secrets."

I rolled on top of her and looked her in the eye. "I'm the Foundation's top agent, you can't keep anything a secret for me. So you're going to tell me exactly how you got in, whether you like it or not."

"Make me," was her response.

I pressed another kiss on her beautiful lips. "Oh I will, don't worry," I whispered in her ear.  
_  
~ Baby when I heard you  
For the first time I knew  
We were meant to be as one ~  
_

* * *

**The end!**

**Maybe it all was a bit OoC, and slightly far-fetched from time to time, but I don't care! Haha ;-)**

**I hope you liked it… please let me know by clicking on that cute little blue button below. *points* *points again***

**ps: The lyrics I used were _Love at first sight _and _Come into my world, _both from_ Kylie Minogue. _**


End file.
